Held True Blue
by lillithblackperuzzi
Summary: this is a story about a girl who was left to fend for herself in the care of the foster system as well as having to deal with her: gifts" being a teen in foster care and being able to move objects and read minds only make life even harder for blue


Held True Blue

Held True Blue

Character sheet.

Blue (also known as Isabelle blue Richardo): age 16 blonde hair to her waist gray blue eyes 5 foot 11 inches tanned but pale (doesn't car what she wears) (loves the colors green and violet/lavender)

David G. Acer(blue calls him ace or divide the ace): 6 foot 5 inches skinny age 26 hazel brown eyes with gold specks brown hair cut short and spiked (likes to wear suits even for fun)

Danny (also called Danndre Marie Richardo): age 13 blonde hair in a pixie cut spiked with blue and green gel heavy eyeliner 5 foot 4 inches blue green eye (prefers the colors black and red) pale.(very rebellious)

Damian (also called Damiano Belshazzar Coraggioso): black hair to his shoulders tied back in a pony tail skinny yet muscular tanned 6 foot 4inches (mostly wears blue jeans and t-shirts) has a leather jacket he is also 17 years of age.

Angel (also called Angelo Vincenzo Coraggioso): blonde short spiky hair with silver highlights same descriptions as his brother except he wears black jeans and t-shirts also they are twins.

Chapters

Ch. 1 one more foster home (Done)

Ch. 2 red curls (working on it)

Ch. 3 home? (working on it)

Ch.1

The trees flew by me like little lightning streaks lights hit me repeatedly in the face blinding me partially for a second at a time but I don't care nothing matters now, right now it's a rainy night and im being driven to another foster home . I thought that after fifteen different foster homes in four years they would get the idea that im not wanted but they still keep trying placing me in a new house month after every damn month why cant they just accept the fact that neither my mom nor these people want me what would a new foster house, this house be any different they don't like me and they never will they cant accept me no one can im ….different. im not being cocky im being truthful they don't ever like me because im different and not in the good way to put it simply I have these quarks if that's what you want to call them people call them gifts but then they cringe away when I use them I call them my curse im cursed I always have been since I was born my mother knew it that's why she gave me up she couldn't handle them my differences that is.

The last thing I remember her telling me is "honey this is for the best for you and me. now honey don't cry no you cant go live with daddy he doesn't want either of us but you'll be happy here… well at least you'll be safe mommy cant take care of you she needs alone time honey I will miss you one day when your big and tall ill visit ok? I love you" that was the night of my sixth birthday I watched her walk out into the city lights and out of my life.

It seemed that no matter how good I did in school I was never good enough I was always a freak to them. No matter what I did I couldn't get past my curses its not like I want to be able to hear peoples thoughts or move things with my mind I never wanted to be the genetic anomaly in my family gene pool. But I am and there's no way to change that.

The only thing that's kept me from committing suicide is the thought of some day meeting Danny my little sister again to see her and how big she's gotten she was only three when I was six my mom had kept her she wasn't different. I don't know what she looks like now but back then she was a cute ball of blond curls she always had a way of making me laugh no matter what I was thinking she would just smile her brilliant gaped tooth smile of hers and my day would brighten instantly and even when she was acting her cutest for mom and dad her blue eyes always held a hint of mischief hers was the only brain I wasn't able to read until I met my case worker David G. Acer or ace is what I call him. It makes him mad but I do it any way. His mind is as blank as a sheet of paper I can never read his mind I wish I could just once to see what he thinks of me, find out if that cheesy grin of his is actually a nice grin or not. He's always telling me "don't give up hope maybe this house will be the one"

what ever I never listen to that bull crap anyway it doesn't matter in two more years I can live on my own away from stupid foster homes and stupid David all he every does is talk, talk, talk, a bunch of bull crap even right now he's spouting off more nonsense god when will he ever shut up?

The car pulled up in front of a big white spotless house with blue shutters and a red sign in front that said "garden path". what a weird name thought blue as she stepped out into the bright sun shine her eyes watered from how bright it was but it didn't take long for her to adjust David walked her to the door and rang the door bell all the while saying now relax Isabelle and don't forget your manners who knows this might be the very home u stay in for a while wont that be great? "Yeah great, but that'll never happen" blue thought to her self and as that thought was processed the door opened and a little girl with bright red curly hair and big green eyes stared out at ace and her and said "who wis id? In a cute slurring of words that only a four year old can pull off and still keep it cute. Ace got down on his knees and said hello melody do you remember me from last weekend im here to bring you another friend is mommy around? The cute little ball of red curls nodded and smiled blue saw that her front two teeth were missing but still it was really cute blue couldn't help but smile

4


End file.
